How THAT happened
by SlytherinSexGodIsHott
Summary: After one drunken night out, Puck and Rachel have some consequences to face... even if what they did was enjoyable!
1. The highs and lows

A.N... Hi, this is my first story... so dont be too mean... LOL ! Everything is the same as it is in the show...

Disclaimer : Dont own a thing other then the story !

Chapter 1... Rachel P.O.V.

Rachel woke up with the sunshine streaming through her bedroom window, maybe it also had somthing to do with the pounding in her head too. It was 11 a.m on a Saterday morning... and Rachel had gone out partying for the first time in her 17 years the night before. She remembered getting ready, meeting up with her friends, and Pucks eyes hungrily staring at her, like he was eating her up... and getting to The Night Club... Dancing with the girls and Puck...Drinking... but after that nothing... not even how she got home! With that thought in her head, Rachel jumped from the bed, only to fall back onto it. Damb that head-ache!

Puck P.O.V.

Puck walked through the door to his mothers house, careful not to bang it. He wanted to get in un-noticed, which he sucsesfully did. He walked up the stairs and straight to his room. In his room, Puck went straight and callapsed onto his bed, thinking about last nights events...

*FLASHBACK*

He remembered meeting up with his friends, and then seeing Rachel... God, he wanted to fuck her right there and then!!! She looked HOT as hell ! I also noticed Rachel blushing when she saw me staring at her, so I sent her my signiture smirk... and she blushed some more. That was satisfying... after that we all went to The Night Club, and had a great time, drinking and dancing... I noticed Rachel dancing with Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana and Quinn. I was happy that they could all get along... and even happier when Rachel looked directly at me, dancing the way she was... yea, he was SOO going to need a cold shower, and SOON! Deciding to get active, Puck thought it was a good idea to get active around Rachel, even if it wasn't the active he wanted, but it would do... Puck got a little bit thirsty a while into the dance and asked the girls if they wanted anything, Rachel wanted something, but the others said no. Walking up to the bar, Puck saw Finn oggling Rachel and had to resist the urge to punch him. Clenching his fists, Puck walked past Finn, shooting him a glare, and over to the bar, getting their drinks. Walking back over to Rachel, he gave her her drink... and waited until she drank some of it. Puck looked over his shoulder to see if Finn was still oggling her, he was. Wating until Rachel had the glass in a safe position, Puck bent his head towards her and kissed her. Rachel didn't react at first, but was soon kssing him with as much passion as he was kissing her. Pulling away reluctantly, Puck gave her his signature smirk, and walked over to Mike and Matt. He walked by Finn on his way over, and was happy to say that Finn looked jealus! Puck was smug.

^THE NEXT MORNING^

Puck woke with a splitting head-ache... ''wait a minute, where am I'' was his first thought. He was lying on some-ones bed, but he didn't know who's. Looking to his left Puck saw a head of brunnette hair. Puck jumped out of the bed, and almost fell back down again, Damb head-rush! He put on his clothes as fast as possible and deicided to look and see who's bed he was sleeping in. The answer to that, knocked the wind outta Puck. IT WAS RACHEL!!! Of course he wanted them to sleep together, dont get the wrong impression there, but he wanted them to have an actual realationship first! ( So what if he sounded like a chick! ) He didnt want it to happen like this ! Where neither of them could even remember! Puck ran from the room as silently as he could, and left her house, (he didn't want to but Rachel would hate him if he was there when she woke up). Getting into his truck, Puck drove home and callapsed onto his bed.

* END FLASHBACK*


	2. Thinking

A.N... Hi, guys... I'm back! And would like it if I got MORE reviews! I only got 2 but nearly 500 have read my story! Give me more reviews and I'll continue the story!... But I suppose I'll continue with this chapter, but I'll need to know if its even worth writing, so tell me...

Disclaimer : Nope, still only own the story...

Chapter 2...

Rachel.

Rachel stumbled to get back off the bed again... this time it successfully getting up. She felt a breeze and looked down... SHE WAS NAKED!!! How did this even happen? 'I hardly went to bed in the nude!' Rachel thought. Looking back over to her bed Rachel was surprised to see some-one else's shape next to hers... 'Oh, no! I think I know why I'm nude, but who does that shape belong to?' Rachel thought to herself, she was freaking out! 'I LOST MY VIRGINITY LAST NIGHT, BUT THE WORST PART IS I DONT KNOW WHO TO!' Rachel mentelly screamed. She thought over the guys that they had been partying with last night... Matt already had a girlfriend, so did Mike. Finn and Quinn were on and off constantly after Finn found out the true paternity of Quinns baby, but he wouldn't sleep with me. He already knew that I was over him... Then there was Artie, but he was with Tina, and neither of us liked the other in THAT way, so it wasn't him either... That leaves Puck, then. Rachel's heart jumped at that thought, Puck. She definitely wanted Puck, no doubt there. And she saw the way he was looking at her last night, so maybe it was him, after all he was known for type of thing. But that's the problem, Puck was known for this type of thing, get them drunk, fuck 'em and leave 'em type of thing... And that was another problem, Rachel didn't want to be just another conquest with him... She wanted more, she wanted hime all to herself, she wanted a realationship... But did Puck? That was the question.

Rachel headed over to her an-suite bathroom. 'Maybe it wasn't Puck, but why do I feel like it was, deep in my heart...?' was the last thought in her head before she started her shower...

Puck.

Pucks phone started ringing, but Puck wasn't bothered about that, so he let it ring out... He was too busy thinking of the ways Rachel would react when he told them that they drunkingly slept together... In all the scenarios he was imagining, Rachel was crying, blaming him for what happened, that he took advantage of her... The shrill ring of Pucks phone brought Puck out of his thoughts. Annoyed, Puck grabbed his phone, demanding 'WHAT' down the line.

'Whoa, Dude. You need to take a chill pill, man.' Said the voice on the other end of the line.

'What do you want, Mike?' Puck demanded.

'I was only gonna ask what happened to you and Rachel last night, Dude. But whatever'

'Wati, what do you mean, what happened to us!?'

'Well, ye sorta, started making-out on the dance floor'

'And, what happened after that?'

'Well, Racchel whispered something in your ear, your eyes went all wide, like they'd pop from your head!' Laughed Mike.

'Shut up laughing, Dude! This is important!' Puck all but shouted down the phone.

'Ok, I'm getting on with it!' There was still a trace of laughter in his voice, though. 'After your eyes nearly popped, you started nodding like a luinitic, and the both of ye left The Club like lightning! Explained Miike.

'Well, thanks for sharing!' Puck snapped, before hanging up quickly.

Puck got up from his bed and went over to his stereo. Just then, the doorbell rang. Groaning, Puck headed out his bedroom door and down the stairs. Reaching the front-door, Puck saw the outline of a girl. Wondering who it was, Puck opened the door. And let out a gasp. IT WAS RACHEL!!!

A.N... HaHa HaHa... I'm evil, leaving ye hanging like that... Give me about 5-10 reivews and I'll update sooner... After all, whats a writer without her reivews?

XxX Annlouise XxX.


	3. This is what happened

A.N... Hey, people, I'm back... AGAIN !!! LOL !!! So, listen... This is the third chapter already so, I still want enough reviews. Sorry if Im being really bossy !!! LOL ! Thanks to those who r&r (read & review) and to those who added me to their alert lists !!! Anyways, on with the story...

Disclaimer: I dont own Glee, sadly...(if I did then PuckleBerry would still be together)

Chapter 3...

Puck opened the door and gasped.

'Well, hello to you too Noah' Rachel joked.

'Umm, hey Rachel, what're you doing here?' Puck asked nervously.

'Just thought I'd come over... So did you have a good time last night Noah' Rachel questioned.

Uh, ya. It was alright.'

Rachel considered Pucks answer, and was glad to see that he looked nervous... ''Thats a plus side, I suppose. It makes my theory of me and him sleeping together seem more correct... Oh, damb, he's looking at me weird now, I should say something!''

'My night was enjoyable, also' Rachel quickly said.

'Ya' was Pucks only answer before he walked into the sitting-room and sat down on the couch. Rachel followed him, but sat on one of the arm-chairs.

Puck stared intently at Rachel while she did that, ''Why did she sit over there for'' He thought.

'So Noah, lets get straight to it!' Rachel said suddenly, interupting Puck from his thoughts.

'Straight to what?' Puck asked nervously, but trying to play it cool.

'Did we sleep together last night?' Rachel demanded.

Puck looked over at Rachel, she looked strangely calm. He didn't want to look at Rachel when he admitted it, because he didn't really want to see her reaction, and scary calm Rachel was starting to freak him out.

'Rachel, It was an accident! I didn't mean to... Puck trailed off, noticing her outline change out of the corner of his eye. Puck risked looking over at her. Her 'brows were furrowed, her mouth was tight and she was sitting stick straight.

'So, what you are telling me, PUCK. Is that it was a mistake sleeping with me?!' She basically screamed at him.

Puck didn't expect this reaction from her, and was surprised to say the least, at what she was upset about, and she must have been upset because she called him Puck, and she rarely did that.

'No, I just didn't want us to have sex when both of us were out of it, actually now that I think about it. I might have been the only one out of it!' Puck shouted the last bit back.

'Actually, I was as you so nicely put it 'out of it' also. I only thought it was you because you seemed the most obvious answer!'

'And why was I the 'most obvious answer'? Tell me that then, Berry!'

'Mike, Matt and Artie have girlfriends that they care about very much, Finn knows that I dont feel like that about him and that only leaves you, unless your implying Kurt magically stopped being gay, which I HIGHLY doubt!!!'

'Oh, thanks RACHEL. I thought you were saying it because I seemed the Sex 'em and Leave 'em' type of guy. Great of you to clear that problem right up!'

'I dont appreciate your sarcasm, Noah. And if I remember all the rumors right, you are that type pf guy!'

'Not any more, Rachel! Not since a while ago...' the last bit was mumbled.

'What was that, Noah. I didn't hear the last part.'

'I said not since a while back, alright!' He shouted that.

'Why is that then? Is it because of the baby?'

'No, Rach. It- its because of you''

'What have I done?' She demanded.

'Nothing, you've done nothing, Rach.'

'Then why is because of me?' Rachel pressed.

'IT'S BECAUSE I MIGHT POSSIBLY LOVE YOU, OK RACHEL! THAT'S WHY!' Puck shouted.

Rachel just stood there staring at him for a minute, but she quickly recovered.

'THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE, NOAH? IF YOU MIGHT LOVE ME, WHY DID YOU LEAVE AFTER WE SLEPT TOGETHER?' Rachel screaemed, tears streaming down her face.

'Because, you dont feel the same way!'

'Really, Puck. Is that what you think? If I didn't feel the same way, why would I be here for? Why would I be crying?' Rachel demanded.

'I dont know.' Puck answered.

'Well, I supose I'll see you around, Noah' Rachel said, suddenly very exhausted. She started to walk to the door.

'Oh, no you dont!' Puck said, and reached for her.

Rachel felt his hands on her upper arms, and then he spun her around to face him. Puck lent forward, so that her lips were only inches from his. He looked up, into her eyes. She looked right back at him, slowly nodding once, and closing her eyes. Seconds later, she felt Pucks lips on her own, and got lost in the tug of war they seemed to be playing with their tongues.

And thats how Pucks mother and sister found them when the came home 15 minutes later, except Puck and Rachel were leaning up against a wall.

A.N... So thats chapter 3... Remember to reveiw. Thanks for reading.

XxX Annlouise XxX.


	4. Their actions

A.N... Hi, guys... here's chapter 4... r&r...

Disclaimer:I dont own Glee.

Chapter 4...

Debrah P.O.V...

I walked though the door of my house to see my son, Noah, making-out against a wall with some brunette girl. I at least hope that she's Jewish! My daughter, Amy, walked in behind me. She stopped when she noticed Noah.

'Ooohhh! Noah and his girlfriend, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...' Amy trailed off at Noahs look, since he and the girl had stopped making-out.

'Uh, hi Mom, what are you doing back here?' Noah asked, nervously scratching the back of his mohawk. ''Oh, I hate his haircut!'' I thought.

'I live here, Noah.' I smartly replied.

'Oh, SOOORRRY, Noah! Did we interupt your making-out time?' Amy laughed. She laughed even harder when she saw the girl blushing.

Noah glared over at Amy, suddenly running over and tickling her until she started screaming/laughing for him to stop...which he eventually did. Noah walked back over to the girl, smiling when he saw the small smile gracing her lips. He deffanitly liked her.

'What, I'm good with kids' He shrugged at the girl.

'So, Noah. Would you care to tell me who this young woman is?' I asked.

'Uh, ya, ok. Mom, this is Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is my Mom.' Expained Noah.

'Very nice to meet you, Ms Puckerman.'

'You too, Rachel. Please, call me Debrah.'

'Ok, Debrah...'

'Well, Mom. Now that we all know each-other, me and Rachel are going upstairs!'

'Hey, I wasn't introduced to Rachel!' Exclaimed Amy.

'Oh, sorry. Rachel, thats my sister Amy. Amy, you already know Rachel.'

'So, Noah. Is Rachel your girlfriend?' Laughed Amy, as she saw Noah and Rachel walk back up the stairs.

I smirked to myself, knowing if they weren't together now, they would be soon.

Puck P.O.V...

I ignored Amys question, hoping to find out the answer to that for myself.

I lead Rachel to my room, closing the door once we were both in. I turned around and watched as Rachel looked around my room, and then sat down on my bed. I had to shake my head to clear it of thoughts of what I could do to her, on that bed...

'So...' Rachel started, but I interuppted.

'Rachel, you know how I feel about you... I know how you feel about me... So I'm just gonna come out and say it... I want us to be together... What do you think... You wanna be my girlfriend?' I asked nervously. ''Damb I was nervous a lot lately!'' I thought.

Rachel didn't even answer, she just smiled a million-doller smile and jumped me!

I was a bit surprised, but not a lot... I already learnt that Rachel was un-predictable...

After a hot-and-heavy make-out session that lasted about 15 minutes (and made me think I'd need a cold shower, AND SOON) Amy knocked on my door saying that our Mom wanted them downstairs. Me and Rachel walked down the stairs.

Rachel P.O.V...

As Noah and I walked down the stairsI was thinking that maybe we were actually going to become a couple... but dreaded the talk that was coming on its way.

Puck PO.V...

I was over-joyed that Rachel agreed to having a realationship with me (so what if I sounded like a chick!) , and was equally happy that her reaction was jumping me. I smirked to myself ''Oh, ya. I'm still badass!''

A.N... Hey, remember to review! Thanks!

XxX Annlouise XxX.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry 4 not updatin in AGES ! ! I had a bad case of writers block ! Well, anyway on wit da story. Thoughts are in stars *thoughts*

Rachel P.O.V ...

I walked through the kitchen door after Noah. Ms Puckerma- Debrah was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug in her hands. Amy was no where to be seen. ''Hello, Rachel. Would you like a drink?'' Debrah asked me, noticing that we came in. ''No, thank you Debrah.'' I smiled nervously at her. ''Well, make youself at home. If you want anything just get it.' She instructed to me. ''Ok, thank you.' I smiled. ''Dinner should be done in a few minutes. Will you be staying for dinner, Rachel?'' Debrah asked me. I looked over at Noah. ''Its your decision, babe.'' He told me. ''Yes, that would be lovely.'' I smiled over at Debrah. ''Don't I know you from somwhere, Rachel?'' Debrah asked me. ''Yes, you probably saw me at Temple.'' I told her. Beside me, Noah groaned. I wondered what was wrong with him. Debrah's eyes had lit-up. ''Noah, you never told me Rachel was Jewish!'' Debrah accused her son. ''The thought never crossed my mind, Mom.'' Noah replied, with a groan. ''Oh, never mind. I know now. Go get your sister for dinner, Noah.'' She said back to him. Noah turned and walked out the door, leaving me alone with his mother. I swallowed nervously. ''Who are your parents, Rachel?'' Debrah questioned me. ''Oh, Paul and Greg Berry.'' I told her. ''And what are their prefessions?'' ''Well, My Dad Paul is a therapyst. And my other Dad Greg is a buisness man.'' ''I see. And where is your mother?'' I looked down at my hands ''I dont know who my mother is.'' I admitted, feeling my eyes tearing up. ''Oh, I'm so sorry, Dear, I shouldn't have asked you that.'' Debrah came around, and hugged me. I hugged her back. And that's how we were when Noah and Amy came through the door.

Puck P.O.V ...

I walked in the kitchen door, with Amy behind me, and saw my Mom and Berry huggin'. Was this the Twilight Zone? ''Ahem.'' I cleared my throat. They both looked up at the same time, I saw tear stains on Berry's face. I rushed over to them. ''Berry. What's wrong? Why are you cryin?'' I asked her. Heck, I was concerned. ''It's nothing Noah.'' She gave me a watery smile. I smiled back, though I was worried. I took her hand leadin' her over to the table, I sat in a chair, and Berry took the one next to it. The next minute plates were bein' put on the table in front of us, and I dugg in! I was hungry. ''Thank you.'' Berry said. ''Your welcome, Dear.'' Mom smiled fondly at her. I continued eatin', thinkin' 'bout Berry's reaction when I told her that Mom was already plannin' our weddin'. I inwardly sniggered. Dinner passed with Mom askin' Berry all kinds of questions, and Berry answerin' all of them. I had to laugh out loud for some of them, but quickly stopped when Mom started glarin' at me. When Dinner was over, Berry thanked my Mom, and said goodbye to Amy. I walked her out to her car. ''So, Berry. How'd ya like dinner?'' I asked her. ''Oh, it was lovely! Your mother should be a cook.'' She replied. I stared at her. ''What?'' She asked me. ''Berry I meant, how did you like all the questions my Mom asked you?'' I told her. We were at her car now. ''Oh! She's very quizative, your mother...'' She trailed off. I leant against her car. ''She's only askin' ya those because she's plannin' our weddin' y'know.'' I told her. Her face was set in shock. I started laughin'. ''Noah, how is this funny?'' She primly asked me. I had to laugh again at her tone. I ignored her question though. ''Will I pick you up tommorow for school?'' I asked her. ''Yes, that would be nice.'' ''Just nice, Berry?'' I asked her. ''Well, it could be better.'' She told me, shyly. I picked up the hint, though. I leaned foward. She did aswell. ''What can I do to make it better, Berry?'' I leered at her. ''Try this.'' And then she kissed me. It was only a quick peck though. ''Or this?'' I said, then crashed my lips down on hers. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue, askin' for entrance. She allowed me it. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and started explorin'. She started strokin' my tongue with hers, and I moaned. I pushed her up against the car, and thrust my hips in her direction. I had a hard-on. She moaned, and started runnin' her hands through my 'hawk. That nearly undone me right there. Reluctantly, I pulled away from her, but kept my hands on either side of her head, on the car. ''Yea, that's better.'' She grinned at me. I smirked back at her. ''Well, you better get goin Berry. Because, if we start that again, we're gonna have to worry about people seein' US!'' I warned her. Her eyes widened, and she quickly pecked me. I moved away from the car and she got in. ''See ya tommorow, Berry ... Wait, what time do you want me to pick you up at?'' I asked her. ''Oh, 7 will do fine, Noah.'' She told mii. ''Isn't that a bit early, Berry?'' I groaned. ''Noah, It is the correct time to go to school at. I'll see you tommorow.'' And with that she drove away. I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore, then looked down at my pants. ''Time for a cold shower!'' I sighed, and headed inside.

Tnx 4 readin' ! ! 


	6. Chapter 6

Heyya, didn't tink I'd be back so soon ? Ha, I dnt blame ya, lol . Thoughts are in stars *thoughts*

Rachel P.O.V ...

I awoke at 6 a.m sharp, my alarm clock blaring. I got up and started my daily routine, taking a quick shower after. I chose my outfit ( pink blouse, grey skirt and grey knee-highs ) and looked at the time. It was 6:55 a.m. Noah would be here in 5 minutes! I rushed down the stairs and took an apple from the holder, and went to give my Dads kisses. I quickly went out the door after our goodbyes, just in time for Noah to pull in the drive. I smiled to myself. He came on time.

''Good morning, Noah.'' I greeted my boyfriend as I climbed into his truck. It was hard, damn my short legs. ''Mornin' Berry. Havin' trouble gettin' in there?'' He asked me, smirking. ''No, I'm fine to do this on my own, thank you, Noah.'' I told him. ''Oh, but I think I can help us both out.'' I looked up at his face, to see him waggling his eyebrows suggestivly. I mock-glared at him. ''Is that ALL you ever think about, Noah?'' I asked him. ''Only when it concerns you, babe.'' He leered at me. I blushed. I knew I wasn't a virgin now, but because I didn't remember losing it, I still consider myself one. There was plenty of time for Noah and I to reach that stage of our relationship. Noah drove to school, while glancing at me continuesly, then looking away. I wondered what he was thinking. ''Noah?'' ''Yea, Berry?'' He asked me. ''Why do you continuesly look at me then look away?'' I asked him. He blew out some air, and looked at me again, then back to the road. I waited for him to talk. ''Berry, are we ever gonna... Ya'know... ?'' He asked me. Huh, I was thinking along the same lines minutes before. ''Yes, Noah we are. But we have ages to reach that stage of our relationship... Again...'' I told him. I looked over to see a panicked look on his face. ''It's not that bad, Noah.'' I lightly scolded him. ''Oh, but it is, Rach, it is!'' He told me. ''Why is that, Noah?'' I asked him. I loved it when he called me Rach. ''Do you know what it feels like to have a hard-on, Rach? I'm gonna have a whole lot of them around you!'' He told me. I looked around to see why we had stopped. We were already at the school. I turned back to Noah, to see him already looking at me. ''Looks like I'm gonna have to seduce you, then.'' He told me matter-of-factfuly. I smirked at him. This was gonna be fun.

Puck P.O.V ...

I stared at Rachel as she smirked. She looked so sexy when she did that. She leaned over towards me, and whispered in my ear, ''Or am I going to have to seduce you, Noah?'' Before blowin' in it and bitin' down softly. I instently turned hard. I looked at Rachel, and grabbed her, pulling her onto my lap. ''Do you feel that, Berry?'' I asked her softly, ''That's what you do to me.'' And with that a kissed her, hard. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and sought out hers. She gently started stroking my tongue, but then bit down lightly. I grounded my hips into her, makin' her moan. She started rubbin' against me, makin' me verrry hard, and hornry. I growled into her mouth and bit down onto her lip. She gasped, comin' up for air. I trailed wet kisses down her neck, nippin' here and there. She seemed to like that because her hands were in my 'hawk again. I reached her collerbone and kissed it, movin' back up to the dip between her neck and shoulder and started suckin' lightly on it, but with her moans, I bit down hard on it. She ground her hips towards me, and I kept workin' on her hickys. By the time I was done with that, she was pantin'. I smirked at her and bent my head to kiss her again. She eagerly kissed me back. We continued with this, until a knock came to my window. I looked up to see Mike and Matt smirkin' at us, and behind them I saw a figure stalkin' off in the direction of school. It looked like Finn. I turned my attention back to Rachel, she had her face pressed against my chest, and I could just tell her face would be flamin' red, because we were caught kissin'. Ha, that's all it was... Kissin'. ''Rach, babe. You gotta get up off me so we can go to class.'' I told her. Her face came up, and as I said, it was flamin' red. I laughed, and Rachel punched my arm. ''This is not funny, Noah.'' She told me, but I could hear doubt in her voice. ''Sure it is! Whoever would think Rachel Berry would be caught in a scandelous act with Noah Puckerman? In the school parking lot, of all places!'' I teased her. She looked up at me quickly, then out the windows to check if anyone was around and saw us. ''Midget, relax. The only people who saw us was Mike and Matt.'' I told her. ''And their going to tell everyone on Glee club!'' She said, exasperated. 'They were gonna find out sooner or later, Berry.'' I reminded her. She nodded her head. ''Come on, Noah. Lets get to class.'' She said to me. I got outta my truck, and met her at the front of it. I held my hand out to her and she took it. I could hear Rachel takin' a deep breath as we were nearer to the school enterence. I gave her hand a reasuring sqeeze, and opened the door.

Tnx 4 readin ! ! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
